


Whipped Cream

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Steve needs something to take his mind off a bad day at work.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the same time as [Sleepwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583837), but all you need to know is Steve moved with the Byerses when they left Hawkins.
> 
> Written for Day 11 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): Licking.

Jonathan was lying in bed, doing his reading for literature class, when Steve came into the room carrying a bowl, a spoon, and a canister of whipped cream. When he flopped down on the other side of the bed, Jonathan noted that the bowl had two big scoops of ice cream in it. Steve said, “Hey,” right before taking a spoonful. 

“Hey,” Jonathan replied, sitting up a bit. “What’s with the ice cream?”

“Long day,” Steve said around another bite. “I dropped my tray. _Twice_. My boss was about ready to strangle me by the time my shift was over.”

“That sucks,” Jonathan said, setting his book aside and scooting closer to Steve. He kissed Steve’s shoulder and asked, “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Tell me I’m not going to fail at everything I try?” Steve looked over at Jonathan with an exaggerated pout on his lips. 

Giving half a chuckle, Jonathan moved closer and put his arms around Steve. Hugging him, Jonathan said, “You’re not going to fail at everything you try. You’re gonna be good at this job. Especially once you have more practice.”

“Thanks, babe.” Steve sighed and put another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. 

Jonathan reached over him and got the whipped cream container. He sprayed some of it into his mouth before giving it back.

Steve took back the canister, raising one eyebrow.

Mouth still full of whipped cream, Jonathan asked, “What?”

Steve set his bowl aside, picking up the whipped cream can. He told Jonathan, “Hold still,” then took Jonathan’s right arm and turned the inside of his wrist up. Steve then put whipped cream on Jonathan’s wrist and licked it back off again. 

Jonathan shuddered.

An intrigued look on his face, Steve shifted closer, kissing Jonathan’s lips and lifting up on his shirt. Jonathan asked quietly, “You lock the door?”

“Mm-no,” Steve replied, giving him one more kiss before leaving their bed and heading for the door. It was one thing for Jonathan’s family to let Steve live with them, it was another altogether for them to accidentally walk in on Jonathan and Steve in a _private_ moment.

Jonathan took off his shirt, but he left his pajama pants on, not quite sure what Steve was up to. Still, he was curious to find out.

After locking the door and peeling off his t-shirt, Steve got back into bed, grinning as he straddled Jonathan, sitting lightly on his thighs. He picked up the can of whipped cream again, his smile turning mischievous right before he sprayed a small dollop onto Jonathan’s right nipple.

“Hey, that’s cold!” Jonathan complained, keeping his voice down like he always did whenever he and Steve fooled around. 

“It’ll just be a second,” Steve assured him as he put another dollop on Jonathan’s left nipple. 

Then he set the can aside and gave Jonathan another kiss. And then another. Jonathan put his hands into Steve’s hair as they kissed, gently scratching Steve’s scalp. He’d almost forgotten about the weird sensation of cream on his skin when Steve scooted down, putting more of his weight on Jonathan’s belly and legs, drawing his hot, wet tongue across Jonathan’s skin. 

It took Steve four or five licks to get all the whipped cream off Jonathan’s left nipple, each one zapping through Jonathan’s body, making him shiver. His cock hardened and he rocked his hips a little, getting a bit of friction against Steve’s chest.

“Feel good?” Steve asked as he moved over to Jonathan’s right nipple and licked again.

“Yeah,” Jonathan nodded, wiping the cooling spit from the left side of his chest and onto the bed sheet under him. “Weird, too.”

Giving Jonathan one more lick, Steve said, “I can live with that.”

Then he sat up, taking the pressure off Jonathan’s cock, making Jonathan frown and reach for him. “Come back.”

Instead of replying, Steve hooked his fingers into the waist of Jonathan’s pajama pants and tugged. Jonathan lifted his hips so Steve could take his pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Jonathan tried to reach for Steve again, but he dodged Jonathan’s hands, picking up the whipped cream can again.

With a look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what he was doing, Steve sprayed the whipped cream in a line down Jonathan’s cock. 

Jonathan winced. “Oh, that’s cold!”

“Sorry, babe,” Steve said, setting the can aside again and scooting even further down the bed. “I’ll warm you back up.” Jonathan kind of expected him to lick up the whipped cream in one long swoop, but instead Steve started with little licks near the base of Jonathan’s cock. 

It felt good, but like it wasn’t quite enough. “ _Steve_ ,” he muttered, trying to figure out how to ask for more. 

Slowly, slowly, Steve licked his way up Jonathan’s cock, leaving a wet and kind of sticky trail behind his tongue as he moved. He was about midway up, the end of each stroke of licks ending _almost_ where Jonathan needed them when his toes curled and he tried not to roll away, in frustration. “Steve! Come on! Please!” he hissed, trying not to raise his voice.

By the time Steve reached the last of the whipped cream at the head of his cock, Jonathan felt about ready to claw his way out of his own skin with frustration. “Come on!”

Finally, Steve licked one broad strip up the length of Jonathan’s cock before using his hand to lift it and get his wet mouth all the way around the tip. Jonathan bit back a groan. The sensations were almost overwhelming, after having been teased for so long. Jonathan put his hand into Steve’s hair, needing a connection to him that was more stable, more grounding. Steve’s mouth and his hand worked together, and despite how he felt kind of sticky, Jonathan couldn’t hold back much longer.

“God! Steve, I’m…” he murmured, petting Steve’s head, and his shoulder.

Steve sped up just the tiniest bit, and that was it. Jonathan let go, coming into Steve’s mouth, shuddering with pleasure. “Oh…”

Crawling up the bed, Steve kissed Jonathan, tasting like come, and Jonathan thought he’d probably done it on purpose, the weirdo. Still, Jonathan loved kissing him and holding him close. After a few more kisses, Steve said with a grin, “That was fun!”

“I’m still all sticky,” Jonathan told him, grimacing down at his body. “I’m going to have to take a shower.”

Steve looked over at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s late enough, no one would probably notice if we showered together.”

With a chuckle, Jonathan kissed Steve once more. “I think you’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
